A Forbidden Love
by TheExiledGoddess
Summary: A powerful demon becomes attracted to the music of the blind shinsho in the shrine. It was supposed to be just entertainment until the demon started coming to the shrine for a different reason. Shounen-ai, if you don't like that don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if it's okay. If you have any comments/criticisms about it fell free to say it, just please don't be too hard :) Thank you!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this short story :)**

_Somewhere along the borders of the continent is an infamous and legendary mountain. It is said that in this mountain dwells a powerful demon that if it be slayed, blessings shall befall the perpetrator. Many tried to accomplish this but none ever succeeded for two reasons. One, the mountain resembles a giant maze that constantly changes its paths thus trapping anyone who dared enter it. And if, by any miracle, someone passes the maze, defeating the god is nothing more than impossible._

_The village at the foot of the mountain had lost many hunters as they tried to slay the god but it was not enough for them to stop. _

"_Humans are truly greedy creatures."_

**Chapter 1: The Demon of the Forbidden Mountain**

It was a gloomy morning. The skies were dark and there were signs of a storm coming. Everyone had packed their things, closed their stores and prepared everything necessary before the heavy rainfall and giant lightning volts came. All young children and the women have been evacuated into their homes where it will be safer.

The monks in the shrine have also shut the doors to protect themselves. Deep within the manor, the young shisho* stood by the veranda staring into the distance.

"My lord, a storm is coming, please get inside" Lee, one of the onmyoujis tasked to protect the priest said.

"He's mad" Rei, the priest, replied.

Lee raised his head and was confused.

"Who do you refer to, my lord?"

"The demon of the forbidden mountain."

"The demon?" Lee gasped.

"He's mad at how many people has trespassed his territory."

"Are you referring to the hunters that left earlier this morning?"

"Yes, I am. He hates it when humans enter his dwelling place" Rei chuckled.

"A-Anyway please come back inside my lord. The storm will be a huge one; it will be dangerous for you if you stayed there."

Rei turned and smiled at Lee, "Okay."

Lee smiled back, although it pained him that the young priest couldn't see that.

Rei, the precious priest of the shrine and guidance of the village was born without sight but with great spiritual power. It was a shame that his beautiful golden eyes were constantly being hidden behind his eyelids. After being abandoned at the entrance of the shrine, Rei had been raised by the kind monks. When he was chosen by the high gods to be the shrine priest of the village, demons began attacking him. Several onmyoujis were called to protect him. Lee was one of them along with seven others.

"How was the shisho?" Tyson, another onmyoujis asked.

"He's fine although I'm a little worried" Lee replied.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Well, he was outside the veranda and talking about the demon in the mountains."

"What?" Hilary exclaimed.

"He said _he_ was mad."

"But isn't it normal for him to know that? I mean, he's a shisho" Mystel said.

"It would be normal only, he's talking about a demon; a very powerful demon."

"So he's that powerful that the shisho can sense him" Tyson said.

"Which also means the demon could probably sense the shisho as well. That's dangerous" Lee worried.

"Anyway, let's just strengthen our watch over him. No matter how powerful that demon may be, he won't be getting to the shisho that easily with us seven around" Mystel grinned and pulled a thumb up. The others nodded and went back to their posts. Lee, Mystel, Tyson and Max were to keep watch outside Rei's room while Hilary, Ming-Ming and Julia guarded him from the inside.

-x-

Not long after, rain started to fall. There were bolts of lightning and the crumbling of the skies echoed throughout the shrine manor. Some of the monks and kannushis of the shrine were getting terrified. Rei could feel them and wanted to ease and calm them.

Rei then sat up and took his _fue* _and began playing. Hilary, Ming-Ming and Julia who were in a room separated from Rei by a paper door were surprised. They were actually feeling just as uneasy as everyone else but as soon as they heard the soothing and sweet sound of Rei's _fue, _they started to feel better. They relaxed their shoulders and closed their eyes as they enjoyed Rei's music.

The sound of the fue echoed throughout the whole manor and replaced the frighteningly loud thunders. Everyone felt better and relaxed as they listened to the music.

The sound of the beautiful lullaby was amplified by Rei's spiritual powers that it echoed even to the village and to the forbidden mountain itself.

And without meaning it, Rei had caught the attention of the demon in the mountain.

***shisho = Priest at low-level village and hamlet shrines **

***kannushi = shrine priest**

***fue = Japanese flute**

***onmyouji = spiritual shaman; spirit master **

**TBC**


End file.
